


annoying neighbor

by Just_another_muggle



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_another_muggle/pseuds/Just_another_muggle
Summary: Just a little Woochan fanfiction :)I hope you`ll enjoy my little story and if you do, you might even want to read my sungjin fanfiction "Why the soccer team captain?" :DSo enjoy and please remember.. english is not my mother tongue and that I´m sorry for any mistakes :/
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	annoying neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Woochan fanfiction :)  
> I hope you`ll enjoy my little story and if you do, you might even want to read my sungjin fanfiction "Why the soccer team captain?" :D
> 
> So enjoy and please remember.. english is not my mother tongue and that I´m sorry for any mistakes :/

“So everything happened 2years before now.

Wednesday, 1 week before school starts.

Kim Woojin is a 18year old boy from Daejeon. He just moved to Seoul to attend one of the top schools in Korea. His parents are so proud but still anxious about letting their little son move to Seoul alone. To be honest Woojin is a little afraid too but if he really wants to be one of the best and get a good job to support his parents, he must go to this school.

He almost finished unpacking his stuff as a boy stepped into the room. He was almost the same height as Woojin, had blonde hair that was curly too, a muscular body and a beautiful, bright smile. “Hello, my name is Bang Chan. Are you Woojin?”, the slightly smaller asked. “Uh, that’s me. So, seems like we`re roommates. I´m Kim Woojin, 18years old and from Daejeon. I just got here too” he smiled back at Chan. “I´m from Sydney, Australia and I´m still struggling to speak fluent Korean so please don’t be too harsh to my speaking ability, I just got here last week and I´m sorry if I make any mistakes. I haven’t used my Korean much back at home.”, he scratched the back of his head and smiled even more. “Really? You speak good Korean. I noticed your accent but wouldn’t have guessed that you just moved to Korea. If you have any questions concerning Korean just feel free to ask me. Except translating Words… my English is not the best.”, Woojin began to laugh. Chan went over to the free bed and started to unpack his things and to make his bed ready for tonight, so he doesn’t have to do it later. After he finished, he asked Woojin to go grab some food and get to know the new foreign town they now are going to live in. They walked around the campus for a while until they ended in a little McDonalds near the school.

A year passed an both were almost inseparable. Both really get along well. After some time, they even found out that they both love music what made their friendship even better. A new school year was about to start, and new people are now attending the same school. It appears that right next to Woojin and Chan a new boy named Changbin moved in. They didn’t get to see him that often, it`s almost as if the room next to them is just used by one person (Changbins roommate, a senior). One day, Chan came to his room really late because of his studies and got to hear something out of this room. The door was slightly opened so Chan understood everything the boy said. “Jisung, I really don’t know what to do without you as my roommate. Why did you have to be one year younger than me and let me here alone. I can`t even produce music like I always did back then because of my new roommate. You didn’t bother when I didn’t use headphones or trained my rap. My new roommate is always so annoyed that I kind of lost my inspiration. You can`t even help me produce some new songs because you aren`t here. What should I do? And before you tell me to make new friends and see if someone might like to make music, forget about it, you know that I don’t like to speak to strangers. By the way when do you think you`re finally going to come visit me? Okay… If I remember it right, isn’t my roommate in Seoul this weekend, so you could stay the whole weekend if you want. Okay, I´m going first. See you on Friday Jisung.”, that’s the sign for Chan to quickly make his way to his room and go inside like nothing happened. 

A few days later and Chan still thought about the moment when he heard that kid named Changbin talk to someone on the phone. The fact that this boy seemed to produce music triggers Chan. Chan likes to produce music too and he would love to have a friend who he can share his interest with. Normally he would just go and ask someone if he has something on his mind but this time he heard this boy saying that he doesn’t like to talk to strangers, that’s why he didn’t knew if it was the best idea to approach him like this. But than he had an idea. He opened his backpack and searched for his USB-stick. After he found what he searched for he opened some music he produced and put them on the USB-stick. He took a sheet of paper, wrote “for Changbin from Chan next door” on it, stood up, took the USB-stick and the paper with him, went to the room next door and shove both stick and paper under the door into the strangers room. Changbin noticed the paper slipping into his room and went to get it. “For Changbin from Chan next door? What the hell…” he took the stick and plugged it in his laptop. There were one text file and three music files on the stick. Changbin opened the word file first.

“Hello Changbin, I`m sorry but that day as you talked to someone on the phone… I happened to hear that conversation and found out about your liking to compose music and that you don’t like talking to strangers. I love to produce music and would love to have a friend who shares this interest with me. That’s why I wanted to talk to you but like I said… I heard you saying that you don’t like to speak to strangers. That’s why I am going to introduce myself through this little text and my songs that are on the stick as well. My name is Bang Chan I live in the room next to yours and I`m in class 2.1.

I`m from Sydney, Australia and moved here one year ago. I`ve produced the songs I gave you since I came to Korea. Please listen to them. If you like them, please tell me… if not... tell me too so I can try to make them better. It´s up to you if you want to talk to me. I won`t pressure you to be my friend I am just asking. Thanks for your time. If you want anything, you know where I am.”

Changbin now listened to the three music files Chan gave him. One was called “start lines”, the other one “Double Knot” and the last one “Placebo”. Changbin played them one after one and he had to admit; these songs are fire. Changbin was really confused what to do now. On the one side he wants to talk to Chan because his music is dope but at the other side doesn’t Changbin want to get in contact with others that much. He is an extremely introverted person and likes to be at his own. He doesn’t even know why he is best friends with Jisung cause that boy has way too much energy and likes to make new friends all the time. He thought it would be the best idea for now to wait until tomorrow when Jisung arrives, so that they could discuss what to do… even though Changbin is sure Jisung is going to give him no other choice than to talk to Chan.

Jisung arrived the dorm in the evening. Changbin was really happy to see him again but he won`t show him. Jisung hugged him and was all smiley while Changbin stood there like he doesn’t care. “So, when will you stop pretending that you didn’t miss me?” Jisung laughed. “I would like to but its just that I didn’t miss you for real… I mean your so annoying why should I miss that?” “Well should I remember you on what you`ve said a few days ago? _Jisung, I really don’t know what to do without you as my roommate. Why did you have to be one year younger than me and let me here alone_.”, he teased the elder. “Shut up and come in. I have to show you something.”, he pulled Jisung in his room and showed him the things Chan gave to him. “Binnie, those tracks are soooooo good. How comes that you`re still sitting here and aren’t talking to him?”, Jisung asked. “Don’t be dumb, you know why.” “Right… okay I`ll do it”, Jisung got up and went to the door. “Wait what?... JISUNG! Come back! Don`t you dare knocking on that door!” “Or else?”, Changbin didn’t thought about this answer. “Or else… I... You… We won`t be friends anymore if you do this.” “Fine cause after that you`ll have Chan to be your friend”, he smiled and knocked on the door. Chan opened saw Jisung, than Changbin and smiled. “Can I help you?” “Yes, my name is Jisung. I`m the one Changbin talked to on the phone. Nice to meet you. Changbin showed me your music… I hope that isn’t a problem. Man, your music is fire! “ “Ehm thanks I guess?” he scratched the back of his head and looked down, not knowing what to do after getting compliments on his music. “Yeah I have to admit that your music is really good too. I could learn a lot from you.”, Changbin finally spoke up and startled Jisung, who didn’t expect Changbin to say something. “Do you want to come with us to my room? We could listen to the music Jisung and I produced.” “I`d love to!”, Changbin walked into his room followed by Jisung and Chan.

The three of them almost spend the whole weekend together. Changbin really liked Chan and didn’t mind him around and that was the start of a beautiful friendship. Changbin and Chan talked everyday now and Jisung came almost every two weeks to visit the two and produce new music with them. Everything seemed fine, but one person felt forgotten, Woojin.

Woojin felt lonely. He spent the whole year with Chan and now Chan barley talks to him. One Day he asked Chan if they would spend the weekend together and he promised him that they would but they didn`t because Jisung surprised them and came without telling. Jisung really got on Woojin`s nerves. Is it too much to ask for to have some time with Chan? Chan disappointed Woojin multiple times now and that night Woojin was really angry and chose to confront Chan with his thoughts so he waited for him to come back with the boys. He waited and waited but he didn`t show up until 6a.m. He silently entered the room afraid he could wake Woojin up. He was almost at his bed as the light turn on. “Woojin you`re still awake? Why?”, Chan asked. “Why do you want to know? In the end the only thing you care for is Jisung.” “Why would you think the only one I care for is Jisung? I care for you too!” “Woojin looked now in Chans eyes. Woojins eyes were red and swollen because of how tired he was and also because he was trying not to begin to cry. Because of his lack of sleep, he had to try hard to control his actions. “Really do you? Then tell me why were you with him the whole night even though we said we`re going to spend time together? “ “I was with him because he isn’t here all the time like you are. We can spend time together the whole week but he`s just visiting on weekends and you know that.” “Oh, its just that you`re always with Changbin when Jisung isn’t here. You`re just in this room to sleep. But sorry I guess I`m just annoying you right now with my thoughts. I`ll stop talking so you can go sleep so that you`re available soon again for Changbin.”, Woojin started crying a little and went out of the room outside. After he left the dorm, he started crying without holding back. Why does it affect him so much that he doesn’t get to spend that much time with Chan and why is he so annoyed when he hears the names Changbin and Jisung? Could it be that? _No, that’s ridiculous. Woojin get yourself together, you didn’t catch feelings for him._

After Woojin left Chan stood there completely lost. He didn’t know why Woojin was so hurt and he didn’t know why it hurt him seeing Woojin like this. Now after Woojin confronted him and he thought about it… Woojin was right. He really doesn’t have time for Woojin at all. When they see each other or talk to each other its either in school or when Chan wants to go to bed. Woojin had to feel so alone the last weeks. Because spending the whole 1st year together both of them didn’t afford to make more friends and Woojin kind of had only Chan. As Chan realized what he did wrong he run after Woojin. He had to search a little but soon found Woojin crying at a bus stop. He sat beside him. “What do you want?” “I wanted to say sorry. What I did was wrong, and I really don’t know how to make that up again. I don’t want you to think that I don’t care about you. Actually, you`re the one I care about the most. And I guess that’s the reason why I spent so much time with the others and music because I was afraid of that feeling I had. And please don’t think about this as a bad apologize but it is how it is I may care to much about you.” Woojin didn’t know what to think. First Chan ignores him and seems to have no problem with that now he is sitting next to him telling him that he means the most to him… its just so confusing. “How can you say that when you didn’t even noticed me being hurt?” Woojin now looked up to Chan. “I tried to not get to used to you.” Chan looked down. “I don’t know how to tell you but I can show you.” He pulled his phone and some headphones out of his pocket gave one side to Woojin and took onside himself. He turned his phone on and started playing a song.

“Remember the first day we met

A shy smile and the pouring sunlight

I was able to tell just from your gaze

That we're one…

… Even if the world changes, can you promise that we won't change?...

(Staykids- Neverending story)”

“I wrote that song thinking about you..”

And that’s the story about me telling Woojin how gorgeous he is and realizing that I am in love with this boy” Chan told Hyunjin. “Gosh you were an ass back then. But why did you have to tell me your story like you`re the author of this and its you`re first fanfiction?”

So guys that’s it. If the ending wasn’t funny at all I apologize. To me it was funny but I may not be funny to others.. okay sorry you get the point.


End file.
